Invisible
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Karen faces the sad reality of one sided love. -OC Request from  Darkened-Angel18-


**Title**: Invisible

**Characters**: Karen, Stan and a bunch of background characters

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Karen faces the sad reality of one sided love.

**Pairings**: One sided Karen/Stan

**Warnings!** Cussing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Karen, she belongs to **Darkened-Angel18**. South Park is owned by **Matt and Trey** and anything else in this story is not owned by me. I only own this little one-shot :)

**A/N**: Here's a requested one-shot from **Darkend-Angel18**. Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Karen pushed her blue rimmed glasses up her nose more and sighed in sadness as she watched Stan laugh and talk with his friends. There she was sat down in her desk watching him from afar again.<p>

It's not like she was a stalker or anything. It's just that she happened to know that this was all she could do. Stan would never notice her and she accepted that like it was a normal thing to do. It was for her anyway.

Karen tucked a lock of her long black hair behind her as she watched him pull Kyle's hat down over his eyes.

There were so many things right with Stan that she couldn't bear it when he ignored her. First off he was handsome and it was a lucky thing for him because of the many girls he got who weren't shy girls sitting in the back of the room like herself.

Stan also was very kind and considerate of everyone's feelings around him except for Cartman. Cartman was an exception though. Stan was always trying to save animals in need and helping out his friends when they were about to die. Kenny was an exception in that area as well considering he died most of the time anyway.

Karen blinked as he smiled and she felt her face flush when his smile was directed in her direction until she noticed it was aimed at a girl who was seated next to her; The girl with more confidence than her to actually go up to him and talk to him. Stan had so much charm about himself that he could charm his way into the pants of any girl around him except hers of course because why would he bother with her when she hardly even smiles at anyone.

She poked her tongue on her braces absentmindedly as she thought about what it would be like if she actually could gain Stan's attention.

It would be wonderful.

The attention he would laver her with. He would run his long fingers through her black hair and tell her how soft her hair was and silky it looked.

He would stroke her cheek and tell her how beautiful she didn't realize she was. He would make her sound like a princess and treat her like one because he's considerate enough to know that that's the way she should be treated. With soft touches, loving kisses and a heartfelt word in her ear every now and again.

Stan would wrap his strong arms around her and whisper that she loved her hugs and that he could stay in that position all his life. Nothing would stop him from embracing her anytime he or she wanted because their love would conquer all and no-body would get in the way.

In her perfect world she would cry and he would ask her what's wrong. And if she told him he would comfort her and reassure her things would be alright in the end. Telling her that no matter what he would always be by her side and nothing would split them up because he loved her too much.

And in her perfect world Stan wouldn't look at other girls.

…Because she would be the only one for him.

Stan would walk over to her and walk with her to her next class talking about how he had another date with Wendy and how he wanted to impress her and asking her opinion on what impresses girls.

He wouldn't ever know how much that question hurt.

"Girls like guys who know they're there and who love them for who they are. Show her you care for her and make sure she knows that you would do anything for her" She would tell him.

And he would smile like always laughing off her sadness and weird attitude as a part of her personality. Saying thanks he would run off to smother another girl with kisses she wished was for her.

But they never were. He was always with some other girl who wasn't her and she would always cry herself to sleep over him.

She still remembered the first time Stan had asked for a shoulder to lean on from her.

He had come over to her house and ended up pouring all his feelings about rejection he had and how apparently Wendy had dumped him again. He had cried on her shoulder and she had comforted him like the good friend she was an had helped him to get over her. Karen had kind of hoped that at that time he would start to notice her after that but he never did. He just went back out with Wendy the next day.

Karen could kind of see why Stan would never like her. She was plain, boring and had the potential of a stick. Hanging out with a rock. While sunbathing under a shaded area. That's how boring she was.

She wore the same green blouse she always wore and the same blue jeans. Her green eyes were bland compared to Wendy's blue-purplish eyes and she knew her skin was never going to be as flawless as Wendy's or any other girl for that matter.

She always remembered when Stan had come up to her telling her of the wild nights he had the other night and she wished that somehow she could be the same so that they would have at least something in common.

Stan tried to get her to be adventurous but somehow it never worked and one day she just snapped at him telling him how sorry she was that she could never be the girl he wanted her to be. He apologized and of course they had sorted out their differences.

But…Stan never hanged out with her anymore after that. Well, he did just not as much.

She missed him greatly and hoped that one day the small friendship they still had wouldn't disappear just like that.

It would upset her to the extent that she probably wouldn't even bother about anything around her.

She remembered when they had first met.

_Karen, aged 5, started to run around the huge playground when she was dropped off. It was huge and she was curious about everyone in it. Looking everywhere her green eyes suddenly caught sight of a boy with black hair, blue eyes and a blue hat with red lining and a red poof ball on top of it. He was wearing a brown jacket wrapped tightly around his body with blue trousers and blue gloves. _

_She ran up to him and yelled in his ear. "Hello!" _

_The boy jumped back startled and started to cry. Karen looked at him worried. "I'm sorry, sorry, don't cry. I didn't want to scare you" _

_The boy looked up at her still with tears in his eyes. He shook his head a little and sniffled wiping his sleeve against his nose. _

"_My name's Karen, what's yours?" _

"_S-s…Stan" _

"_Nice to meet you, Stan" Karen said sticking her hand out. Stan looked at her hand like it was odd and looked up at her confused. _

"_You shake it, Stan" Karen answered giggling. _

_Stan nodded his head and shook her hand. Karen smiled. It was nice to have a friend around here. _

Karen sighed more times than she usually would nowadays. It was a routine for her.

She couldn't help think back to the time she had confessed to Stan. Ut was awful.

_Stan stood with Karen facing him in the hallway when no-one was around. _

"_So, why did you want to see me, Karen?" Stan asked happily grinning. _

_Karen looked up blushing. "I…I l-like like you"_

_Stan stared shocked and flinched. "As in…liking me as more than a friend?" _

_Karen nodded her head and bit her lip. _

_Stan scratched his hair and bit his lip too in awkwardness while looking down at the ground. _

"_Karen, I don't know what to say…" Karen could feel tears gather at the corner of her eyes. "I just…don't really feel the same as you. I'm sorry" _

_Karen watched as Stan walked away and waved goodbye to him. He hadn't seen her cry because she waited until he had left. _

_That day was the first time she felt her heart break into a million pieces. It' something she hated to feel and yet here she was, crying her eyes out while her heart yearned for something that she couldn't have. _

Stan hadn't talked to her since that day. Okay, so that was a bit of a lie. He did speak to her but it was only a simple hi in the hallways or a nod of the head in her direction when they passed by each other.

But other than that Stan had avoided her ever since which sent her into a spiral of depression over the fact that she had now lost one of her better friendships.

Stan never asked to hang out with her anymore, he never wanted to sit with her in the cafeteria anymore and he never called her to see if she wanted to study anymore.

Her days dragged on more and more and she started to regret telling him and she started to hate more and more as she realized she had to see him at school every day. But then one day something change…

It was a plain ordinary day of school but Karen would never forget it.

That boy came into school, he talked to her, made her feel happy again and now she could say she truly was happy and slowly with time she was getting over Stan. It would just take time and the boy understood he was dealing with someone who obviously heartbroken.

But she knew one day she would be over Stan and she would be happy.

She just needed time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you liked this, **Darkened-Angel18**. It wasn't as long as I hoped but I'm hoping it's up to your expectations :)

The funny thing is I listened to 'Don't Phunk With My Heart' by **The Black Eyed Peas **while I wrote this :D


End file.
